


Never ever

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty piece from Ichabod's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever

In his saddest moments, since she’s been gone, he imagines all the things that will never happen.

They will never argue about donut holes again (he usually put up a token argument before eating three in a row).

He will never get to take her to his favourite farmers’ market, pick her wildflowers, weave those flowers into her beautiful dark hair.

She will never taunt him about his too-easy defeats by “haloismybitch” on the video console.

He will never look into her dark eyes, eyes he would drown in.

He will never get to tell her that he loves her. That she is everything.

He will never get to hold her through the night, until the first kiss of morning eeks through the curtains.

He could list the “nevers” for eternity.

And then Miss Jenny convinces him back to the books. Back to finding answers. And he takes some comfort in this modern family of his, who keep him alive, who hold back the cavern of darkness yawning inside him.


End file.
